


I Will Be Any Way You Want Me

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [49]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Female Dream - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, I guess it's funny, Menstruation, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Pining Technoblade, SIMP Technoblade, SapNap is mentioned by the way, c'mon it's Techno he ain't smooth, screeching our lungs out, what a nice day to fill some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Technoblade wants to give Dream more than just comfort during her period.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Just A Random Playlist [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	I Will Be Any Way You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Any Way You Want Me (That's How I Will Be) by Elvis Presley

Technoblade is not someone easy to frighten. It’s just how he is.

But, of course, the one to change it has to be his unpredictable roommate, a very lively blonde girl called Dream who also happens to be Technoblade’s crush. Because while he might not be easy to frighten, he is easy to pick on, and the Universe has a hobby of doing exactly that. Whatever entity lives up there definitely has too much free time in their hands.

“Techno…!”

Techno flinches, trying and failing to avert his eyes from the teary girl. He’s been sharing the house with the girl for almost a year now, and they’ve been friends for some time before that, and he is used to seeing Dream with a confident posture and bright smile. To see her curled up on the couch and whimpering in pain definitely is a scary experience for the pinkette. After nine months living together, he finally has the displeasure to be home to deal with the first day of her period.

He is definitely not panicking. Nope. No panic here, no sir.

“It hurts…”

Ok, maybe he is panicking a little bit. Just a little bit. Almost nothing.

“Do you want some painkillers?”

“No!”

It’s the fourth time he asks and it’s the fourth time she refuses. Dream just has an odd aversion to painkillers… and any medicine, really. Techno probably shouldn’t be thinking that her childish actions against something that can help her are super cute, but he can’t help himself. Dream is just so very cute when she lets go of her usual posture and allows herself to be unguarded. And it boosts his own self-esteem, since he is one of the only people the blonde is comfortable enough to do so.

“... how about a cold compress?”

“We still have it?”

“Yes.” Technically, it’s a new one he bought after Dream’s original one got ripped to shreds thanks to Patches in a moment of distraction. Since it was his fault, he bought another one for her. The original one was old anyways, it would have to go soon.

“Please?” She asks, doing her best impression of a puppy as if Techno needed more than her asking for him to do something. Being whipped is not fun.

With a fake sigh of exasperation, Techno gets up from the armchair near the couch—a hideous thing of pink and green that Dream absolutely loves and Techno begrudgingly enjoys—, making his way to the kitchen with dragged footsteps. Theatrics, all of it. The past hour has been all theatrics too, he has no intentions of watching whatever the blonde is watching, he just wants to be near her in case she needs something, and maybe he is hoping that his presence might soothe her a little.

On the way back, he grabs a towel and wraps the compress on it so the cold won’t be in direct contact with her skin. The blonde is still on the sofa, laying down on her belly, grunting a little every now and then, when Techno approaches, gently putting the compress on her lower back. She sighs in relief, sending him a thankful smile and doing grabby hands at him, to which he answers with a raised eyebrow.

“Can you hold my hand for a little bit?”

“Why?”

“I really, really want to cuddle, but Sappy is out of town, so… holding your hand might help. Please? I won’t ask for anything more.”

SapNap, or “Sappy”, is Dream’s best friend, they’ve known each other since they were children, and the ravenette hangs around the house so much he might as well start helping with the bills. He’s a nice guy, a little too much for Techno sometimes—most people are, anyways—, but never too much of a bother, specially since he usually sticks to Dream and seems to have no intention of interacting with Technoblade more than necessary after their first and last heart-to-heart. Despite being younger than the blonde and definitely aware that she can kick both their asses simultaneously, SapNap still had sat down with Techno and gave him the equivalent of a shovel talk, but for friends. Techno respects the guy for that.

He also envies SapNap for how close he is to the blonde. To the point of them being mistaken as a couple multiple times, and no one can blame whoever thinks that. Techno has lost count of how many times he arrived home only to find the two cuddling in a mess of limbs and sheets, movie forgotten for the sake of laughter and nuzzles.

Technoblade is not much of a cuddler, or a fan of touching in general, but, by whatever god, he wants that. He wants to be the one Dream depends on, the one allowed to pamper her when she lowers her guard, the one who she will cling and cuddle and nuzzle. And, even more, he wants to be the one to wake up by her side every day, to share kisses every time they feel like it, to confirm to others that they are in fact a couple. He wants to be the one she goes when she needs or wants something.

And maybe it’s time he starts taking steps for that to happen.

So he grabs Dream’s hand, sitting on the edge of the sofa. He can feel her warmth through the fabric of his shirt, and he really wants to touch her exposed skin—bless her and her obsession with crop tops, but he stops himself before he can, patting the compress instead as if confirming it is still in its place.

“Techno?”

“We can cuddle, if you want.”

“Really? Are you sure? I know you’re not very touchy.”

“I don’t mind if it’ll make you feel better.” And that is a lie, of course. Techno wants to cuddle with her so badly even he is surprised.

It takes some maneuvering, but in the end they manage to get comfortable on the sofa, Techno laying on his back with Dream on top of him, her hands mindlessly playing with his long hair while one of his holds the compress in place, the other holding the TV remote. The buzzing of the channels passing by and their proximity creates a cozy mood, Techno won’t be surprised if they fall asleep like this.

(If he wakes up only to find this was all a dream, he  _ will  _ cry.)

“Never thought you’d be so caring, Techy~”

“I’m full of surprises. And don’t call me that.”

“You’re going to make some lucky person very happy if you ever decide to start dating, you know?”

“Are you happy right now?”

“Hm? Yes, I’m happy right now, why?”

“Then yes, I know.”

Silence covers them like a sheet as the pinkette averts his eyes from her face, cheeks burning in shame. That was so bad he really won’t hold it against Dream if she just gets up and leaves to never look at his face again. Instead she moves, trying to move forwards so they will be looking directly at each other, but he holds her in place with the hand holding the compress. He really doesn’t need a third party to make stuff more embarrassing.

“Did you… did you just flirt with me in a weird, roundabout way?”

“... maybe?”

“... you’re paying the first date.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Dream laughs, kissing his chest a few times before nuzzling it, clinging to him like a koala. Her green eyes shine with joy and he can’t hold the smile anymore, hugging her with both arms, gently massaging her back to the best of his abilities while relishing on the feel of her skin against his. Doesn’t take much for her to fall asleep now that her pain is under control, Techno following not long after.

(Take that, SapNap.)

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I just can't wrap my mind is the fact some people just aren't really fond of genderbending, but they still read my works and sometimes even like it! It's crazy awesome! You guys are awesome! <3<3


End file.
